There is a wide range of connection standards used today in the fueling industry, ranging from threaded connections using standards such as National Pipe Thread Taper (NPT), which is a U.S. standard for tapered threads used on threaded pipes and fittings to prevent leaks, to quick connect fittings such as cam locks and dry break interface standards. Such connection standards can be used with both fueling nozzle as well as with fueling receivers, with a fueling nozzle of one connection standard configured for use with a mating fueling receiver of the same connection standard. Often times it is necessary to use a fueling nozzle of one connection standard with a fueling receiver of another receiver. Utilizing such different connection standards together typically fails to result in a proper seal, and can result in leaks.
A first connection standard can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,441,533 which describes an automatic fuel dispenser for the fueling of locomotive fuel tanks utilizing a “twist lock coupling” connection.
A second connection standard utilizes a dry break connection of the type used for under wing fueling of aircraft. This connection standard is based on aviation military specification standard connection (MS 24484), and is referred to herein as the “dry break coupling” connection. A dry break coupling connection is present in the receiver generally illustrated in FIGS. 1 through 9 of U.S. Pat. No. 8,430,117.
The dry break coupling of U.S. Pat. No. 8,430,117 is a different connection system than the twist lock coupling connection specified in U.S. Pat. No. 4,441,533. In order to form a leak proof connection between a nozzle utilizing the twist lock coupling connection and a receiver utilizing the dry break coupling connection, an adapter is required which contains both connection standards.